Roses in my head
by SonicStories101
Summary: Sonic can't decide, should he tell Amy he likes her or no? SONAMY. WARNING: Minor swearing. First SONAMY fic so don't be rough. one-shot MAY have sequel...


**AN: As you all know I don't own Sonic or Amy and don't take claim over them. SEGA owns them, NOT me. Also, this is not a fic for people who hate Sonamy. So if you don't like, don't read. No flames please…**

Sonic had been thinking on whether to tell Amy his true feelings or not all day and was becoming stressed. If Eggman found out, he would have another weakness on him. If he didn't tell her, then he might loose her to Shadow. Sonic put his head in his head and sighed, "Damn it all…" he said under his breath. He had to make up his mind, have her and love her or loose her. He loved her but he didn't want her to get hurt and just didn't want to risk her safety altogether. Noon came around and Sonic realized he hadn't slept since yesterday when he started thinking on the matter. Sonic massaged his temples to try and get rid of his oncoming headache. He jumped slightly when his phone rang, but quickly realized it was only the phone. He ran to answer it, "Hello?" Amy sighed, "Sonic I need to tell you something…" Sonic froze, "Y-You do?" he stammered. Amy laughed sadly, "Yeah." Sonic caught on quickly to her sad vibe and said, "Ok, then I'll tell you something that's been bugging me lately." Amy was now slightly concerned, "How bad?" Sonic chuckled, "Like I haven't slept since last night bad." Amy gasped slightly, "Oh man, must be bad." Sonic shrugged, "Not as bad as it sounds, especially for you." Amy was surprised, "Oh?" Sonic laughed, "Sorry, I ain't gonna say anymore, not until I get over there." Amy huffed, "Fine, see you in a few." Sonic nodded and hung up.

'Alright Sonic…' he thought to himself, 'make a choice and make it official'. Sonic slipped on his jeans and shoes. He shut off all the lights and then headed for the door, grabbing his white jacket as he left. He decided to actually walk this time to make his decision. He was midway when snow started falling and the temperature had noticeably dropped. Sonic shivered and decided to run the rest of the way. In mere seconds, he arrived at a pink house with a magenta door. 'Typical Amy' he thought. He knocked on the door, which soon opened. Amy grinned, "Took ya long enough." Sonic rubbed his head, "I walked halfway, but I couldn't stand it so I ran the rest of the way." Amy noticed he shivered and laughed, "Now listen to me ramble, come on in, it's nice and warm in here." Sonic noticed she had redecorated, and her pictures had changed. No longer was it just him, but now everyone else too. There were a few pictures of Amy and Cream with Cheese hovering between them and a few of Shadow and everyone else. On the far side, a fireplace was blazing quietly with a white loveseat in front of it. To the right, some pictures hung and a red recliner sat under them. To the left, there was a computer and next to it was the window. Then facing toward him was a HUGE plasma screen TV and a lower couch in front of it. All in all, Sonic liked the new setup.

Amy was in the kitchen making coffee for the two of them when she heard a whistle. "Man, nice setup, Ames." Amy blushed, 'He never calls me Ames, why is he now?' she thought. She turned around to see Sonic seated at the table looking at her, "Did you call me Ames?" Sonic nodded, "I'm still permitted to do that right?" Amy smiled gently, "I suppose, but that means when you call me that I get to call you Sonikku back, ok?" Sonic chuckled, "Alright then, I'll give it to you." 'Man I never noticed how much I liked her since well yesterday. Well better make my move…' Sonic cleared his throat, "A-Amy?" She brought over the coffee, "Yes, Sonic?" "I… uhhh…. Need to tell you something." he said uneasily. Amy sipped her coffee, "Like what?" Sonic decide just to say it, "Like I love you Amy Rose." Amy about spit up her coffee, "W-Wha?" Sonic sighed, "I-I love you, Ames. I always have, but I was just too afraid to say it because I thought you might get hurt and Eggman would ugh…" Amy couldn't really comprehend what he was saying, "Sonikku, are you telling me you love me?" Sonic looked at her and nodded with a small grin. She couldn't believe it, she leapt from her seat and tackled him out of the chair, kissing him. At first, Sonic was unsure what was going on, but then leaned into the kiss more. They broke the kiss and looked at each other. Amy laid her head on his chest. Sighing contently she said, "I'm glad you finally admitted it…" Sonic grinned, "Me too, Ames, me too."

After awhile, Sonic sat up with a sleeping Amy on his chest. Being careful not to wake her, he went over to the loveseat and sat down. He then settled into a sleeping position with Amy on top of him still, sleeping peacefully. Sonic caressed her back lovingly and grinned, 'So this is what it feels like to be in love…' That was the last thing he thought before he nodded off to sleep, following Amy to her dreams.

END

**AN:**

**So, good, bad? R/R please, *gives puppy dog eyes* And yes, I know it's short, but I wanted it like that. ^_^ If you want a sequel (for whatever reason) I suppose I can make one, BUT I need 5 reviews stating so. (That's going to take awhile so...) Oh and Silver's Sickness is still going, it's just I have a minor writer's block but I promise I'll try and get a chapter up before the weekend. So please don't kill me. ^_^**


End file.
